Del amor al odio y del odio al amor
by Sukii- shaman
Summary: Pronto la tan esperada boda entre Yoh y Anna se llevaría acabo. pero no todos están contentos con esta noticia. Para Tamao este casamiento significa el fin de sus esperanzas...o tal ves no del todo. ¿que secretos podría ocultar ocultar la ciudad donde todo inicio?¿la amistad puede ser realmente ser reemplazada por el odio?
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen

Esta historia esta dedicada a algunos de los sentimientos de Tamao, si no les agrada este personaje por favor no leer.

Quiero aclara que varias de los temas que se trataran tienen que ver con ella y su desamor, a demás de la actitud que adquiere en el manga _Shaman King_ _Flowers_ o mas bien como la describe Hana.

A partir del segundo capitulo se trata mas un pov de Tamao, claro que de ser necesario sera narración o el pov de algún otro personaje.

tiempo: después del torneo de shamanes (anime)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **Primer Día**

Faltaban un mes para que la boda entre Yoh Asakura y Anna Kÿoyamada se llevara acabo. La señora Kino se los había informado hace un mes aproximadamente, por lo que se inicio con los preparativos para tan importante ceremonia para la familia Asakura.

Obviamente para todos menos para cierta discípula de esta familia, así es para Tamao el enterarse que la fecha de la boda ya fue dada fue como si todo su mundo se colapsara. Todavía no podía entender como los había convencido de que ella ya no sentía nada por Yoh, como odiaba ese momento

 _ **Flash back**_

Ella estaba como siempre realizando las tareas domesticas, con la diferencia de que es día estaban en la posado no solo los "inquilinos" que vivían ahí si tambien estaba las dos cabezas de la familia Asakura. Casi todos habían salido de la casa en cuanto los vieron llegar alegando que eso debía ser un asunto familiar. Sin embargo ella decidió quedarse, a pesar de la insistencia de Pirika en que los acompañara. Ella ya estaba acostumbrada a servir a la familia Asakura desde niña así que estar ahí no se le hacía nada incomodo.

Después de haber servido el té salió de la habitación un tanto decepcionada ya que todos guardaran silencio cuando entro.

-porque la cara larga Tamao-pregunto Conchi apareciendo a un lado de la joven cuando ella estaba en la cocina

-vamos Tamao no te pongas así-dijo Ponchi

-es…que…yo-iba a responder la joven cuando la llamaron

Al llegar a la entrada de la mansión vio como la señora Kino y el señor Yomei, se despedían de la pareja antes de marcharse.

-nos agrado mucho su visita-dijo Anna con elegancia

-esperamos pronto nos visiten para hablar más a fondo el tema-dijo Kino-pero por el momento Yoh vendrás con nosotros para tu preparación

-claro abuela-respondió Yoh

-no perdamos más tiempo-Kino salió de la mansión seguida de su esposo

-volveré pronto-se despidió antes de seguir a su abuela

Tamao estaba un tanto confundida de la conversación que acababa de hasta que Anna la saco de sus pensamientos

-Tamao, tengo que hablar contigo-dijo Anna- acompáñame a la sala

-claro señorita Anna-respondió un tanto nerviosa.

Ambas se sentaron y Tamao sirvió una taza de té para cada una

Anna la miraba con serenidad- se que te estás preguntando porque la señora Kino y el señor Yomei nos visitaron-ella asintió- nos vinieron a informar que la fecha para la boda entre Yoh y yo ya fue establecida….nos casaremos en cuatro meses.

Tamao quedo impactada con la noticia que no pudo evitar que una lagrimas cayeran por sus ojos pero antes de que Anna siguiera ella la interrumpió

-me alegro mucho por ustedes, estoy segura que serán una gran pareja-sonrió

 ** _Fin Flash back_**

Lo menos que esperaba era que las cosas para ella cambiaran un poco al auto convencer de sentimientos que no tenia.

Las cosas empeoraron con la llegada de Hao Asakura a la casa, quien con ayuda de Yoh consiguió el perdón de todos y se integro a la familia como si nada hubiera pasado. Le alegraba el saber que los shamanes ya no tendrían que estar preocupados por él. Pero el shaman de fuego no perdía oportunidad de hacerle sentir miserable, a pesar de que ahora ya no lo hacía mucho le seguía doliendo una conversación que tuvo con él.

 ** _Flash back_**

Todos estaban en la posada de Funbari en una semana tendrían que partir a la mansión Asakura en Izumo; se podían escuchar las peleas entre Horo horo y Len en toda el lugar, Anna mandándolos a callar y las burlas de los demás al presenciar la escena. Por su parte ya tenía listo el botiquín de primero auxilios para atenderlos cuando cayeran de nuevo, ya que Anna los había lanzado muy lejos ya que ambos la ignoraron cuando les _pidió_ _amablemente_ que se callaran.

-"al parecer no volverán pronto"-suspiro

-para que te preocupas en ellos es obvio que ninguno se interesara en ti

-joven Hao-tiro el maletín de la sorpresa-pensé que estaba en Izumo

-volví antes, ya que de todos modo no es divertido si no está mi hermanito-le dijo indirectamente

-no sé a qué se refiere-intento hacer la desentendida mientras recogía el maletín e ingresar a la posada.

-para que finges, se perfectamente que todavía sientes algo por el-la chica lo regreso a ver

-porque creería eso, usted estuvo presente cuando aclaramos ese tema junto con el joven Yoh y la señorita Anna

-tal vez lograste engañar a los inútiles amigos de mi hermano, a los abuelos, a mis padres incluso a Yoh y Anna; pero no a mi

-aun si lo que usted dice es cierto, porque lo haría sería la menos beneficiada de eso

-exacto, entonces porque lo haces, si eres la única que sufre con este matrimonio. Y no solo eso sino que tambien que nunca tuviste el valor de confesártele a mi hermanito cuando todavía tenias oportunidad de conseguir algo con él. La única razón por la que no les he dicho nada a los demás es porque…..me divierte tu acto de parecer la más alegre de todos con esto. Eres tan cobarde que ni siquiera eres capaz de ser sincera con tus sentimientos

En ese momento llegaban a la mansión Len y Horo horo, que al ver a Hao lo saludaron

-que haces aquí, no se suponía que regresarías tan pronto-dijo Len

-por lo que veo volvieron hacer enojar a mi cuñada-dijo Hao

-no tienes que recordárnoslo, esa ogro nos mando hasta el basurero municipal. Pobre de Yoh al tener que casarse con ella-dijo Horo horo

Ninguno se dio cuenta de la presencia de Tamao hasta que ella, soltó el maletín y entro corriendo a la posada.

 ** _Fin Flash back_**

Solo era cuestión de un mes para que el matrimonio se llevara a cabo la ceremonia. Tan solo treinta días más para que la persona que más amaba se casara con otra suertuda mujer.

-Tamao, ¡Tamao despierta!-intentaba hacerla reaccionar Pirika que estaba en los asientos traseros de una camioneta junto a Tamao

-date prisa que pronto llegaremos-le dijo Anna que estaba en el puesto de copiloto

-pero es inútil-suspiro

-déjala dormir un poco más, de seguro que sola despertara-les sugirió Jun que iba manejando

-al parecer tantas noches de desvelo no le han sentado bien-dijo Jeanne que estaba sentada junto a Pirika

-¿desvelo?-pregunto Jun

-si Tamao no ha podido dormir bien los últimos días

-parece como si fuera ella la que se fuera a casar-rio Pirika

-Tamao siempre ha sido más emotiva que yo-dijo Anna

-aun no pudo creer que te vayas a casar en un mes-dijo Jun

-es lo más natural, después de todo Yoh y yo estábamos comprometidos

-jamás imagine este momento….Anna Kÿoyamada pidiéndonos que le acompañemos a ver su vestido de novia-bufo Pirika

-si no querían venir solo lo hubieses dicho-dijo Anna algo molesta por el comentario

-esto están emocionante-dijo Jeanne viendo a la ventana-pronto llegaremos al local

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Espero que les guste este fic

Cualquier queja, sugerencia o comentario por favor déjenlo si lo prefieren

Perdón por cualquier falta ortográfica que haya


	2. Chapter 2

los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen

los pensamientos que ahigan van a estar en " comillas" y Tamao no los lee

 **o-o-o-o**

 **Compras**

-ya llegamos-escuche que a Jun mientras estacionaba el automóvil y bajaba de él

-por fin-la señorita Anna siempre con tanta prisa.

-esperen-Pirika aunque sea mi amiga, nunca sabrá que es la vida real ya que aunque parezca contradictorio es ella la que vive en un cuento de hadas

Pude sentir la presencia de la señorita Jeanne fue la única que se acordó, de mi que aunque parecía dormida estaba bien despierta.

-Tamao, levántate o las demás nos dejaran-me dijo en un tono amable la doncella de hierro

-vaya sin mi señorita Jeanne-le respondí sin mucho animo

-Tamao se que has estado despierta todo este tiempo, al mal tiempo darle prisa ¿no?

Suspire sabía que no podría hacerla cambiar de opinión-tiene razón señorita-dije mientras ambas bajábamos del auto

-por cierto solo dime Jeanne, no me gusta que me traten con tanto respeto. Somos amigas después de todo n.n

-está bien seño…Jeanne

-muy bien, vamos antes que las demás nos dejen fuera

Por alguna razón sonrei con sinceridad mientras la seguía a dentro del local en donde íbamos a comprar el vestido de novia de la _señorita_ Anna, la verdad es que no me interesaba ir pero tenía que hacerlo…. Después de todo era su dama de honor, aunque todavía no sabía la razón por la cual me había elegido. Podría a ver elegido a Jun con la cual se llevaba mejor o a Pirika o a Jeanne pero aun así tuve que ser yo, creo que lo hizo a propósito. Estaba feliz eso sin dudarlo, pero tambien le dolía el fingir tanto. Jeanne me lo había dicho "no intentes ocultar tus verdaderos sentimientos de la gente que te ama por más que ellos no lo de muestras... sé que no hay nada que peor que ocultar tus verdaderos sentimientos", no entendía el porqué me lo había dicho hasta después de unos días en donde, me entero que ella estaba enamorada del joven Len pero que este no le correspondía ya que él estaba enamorado de Pirika y viceversa, así que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ambos terminaran juntos, y tuviesen un final de cuento de hadas. Ambas comprendíamos el sufrimiento de la otra aunque claro, lo mío se así cada vez más difícil de ocultar.

La señorita Jeanne tiene mi misma edad pero su hermoso pelo plateado lo tiene hasta los talones, sus ojos rojos le dan un toque de originalidad, madures y juventud a pesar de que ya tenemos 18 años. A provechando que estoy en eso no está demás describir a las demás. La señorita Jun tiene 26 años y mantiene la misma figura de hace algunos años aunque cambio su peinado de picos por un moño a un lado de la cabeza y el resto del pelo suelto; la señorita Pirika se corto el pelo hasta los hombro lo cual me sorprendió no a cambiado nada de no ser por; y por último la señorita Anna su cuerpo se desarrollo considerablemente en todas sus medidas, su pelo rubio se lo dejo 5 cm más arriba de la cintura, en cuanto a su carácter no ha cambiado en nada

-por favor pasen por aquí-nos pidió muy amablemente una empleada del lugar que se llamaba "The Word Dress, Karafuruna Doresu".

Nos llevaron a una de las muchas habitaciones que tenía el lugar.

-les explicare un poco la dinámica que trabajamos aquí: a tenderemos a cada una de ustedes hasta encontrar el vestido ideal tanto para la ceremonia religiosa como para la recepción que se dará después de la boda, esto solo para la dama de honor y la novia; para las acompañantes les buscaremos un vestido que puedan llevar por toda la celebración; por cierto ¿cuál es la afortunada que se casa?-pregunto la encargada que tenia pelo rubio y cogido en un moño, no sabía de qué pero se me hacia tan conocida

-soy yo-regrese ver a la _señorita_ Anna que se había parado de su sitio

-felicidades….y dime quien es tu dama de honor

-soy yo-respondí con una voz de hilo, a lo cual todas me regresaron a ver sorprendidas y extrañadas de mi reacción, al darme cuenta intente hacer algo para remendar mi error-lo siento me acabe de despertar ya que vine durmiendo todo el camino. Las preparaciones para la boda me tienen agotada, pero todo sea por la felicidad de mi amiga-sonreí fingiendo con tanta facilidad que casi hasta yo me lo creo

-no te preocupes linda, por cierto mi nombre es Carla-me _consoló_ la encargada de forma comprensiva-"se parece mucho a ella"

-entonces podemos empezar- Pirika siempre tan llena de energía

-claro, ¿quién quiere ser la primera?

-me parece que tendría que ser Anna ya que nos demoraremos mas con su vestido-supuso Jun

-no hay problema en eso, Pirika tu puedes ir primero si lo deseas-me sorprendí y note que no fui la única ante sus palabras.

-gracias- Pirika estaba que bailaba de alegría

-muy sígame por aquí-le pidió Carla

Ambas salieron de la habitación, iba a provechar para descansar un rato desde que llegamos no he dormido muy que digas pero no sé el porqué, si se lo dijo a alguien diría que es por la boda, pero era una sensación diferente que desconoció como si alguien me llamara.

-Tamao te encuentras bien-regrese a ver a la señorita Anna que tenía su mirada plantada en mí- "se ve que algo le pasa"

-si señorita Anna, porque la pregunta- puse una de mis mejores caras de desconcierto

-estás segura, cual quiera diría que te estás esforzando demasiado; y si te preguntas porque lo sé, es simple se te están empezando a marcar ojeras en el rostro, además estas muy pálida y tú no has cuidado tu cabello como tiendes hacerlo todos los días, "a demas de que hay una alteracion en tu Furyuko"-me sorprendí de que su voz sonara amable y que ella se fijara tanto en mi, ahora que lo pienso he descuidado mucho mi cabello que ahora es mucho más largo creo que pronto lograre alcanzar al de la señorita Jeanne

-déjala Anna, solo está cansada. Recuerda que está a cargo de la ceremonia religiosa y la recepción junto contigo, de hecho me sorprende que tú no estés igual- gracias señorita Jun, de la que me salve

-lo que digas-la señorita volvió a su estado normal, ahora que lo pienso ¿porque hasta en mis pensamientos les digo así?, mejor dejo de hacerlo.

-por cierto, cuánto tiempo tardaremos- Jeanne se veía aburrida mientras venia Pirika

-tal vez estemos aquí todo el día-le respondí

No me equivoque, salimos cuando ya estaba por terminar de ocultarse el sol, nos subimos a la camioneta y emprendimos el viaje de regreso a la mansión Asakura. Lo bueno es que pude alejar por un día a Anna de mi amado Yoh, aunque sé que de nada sirve después de todo se casaran en menos de un mes.

Cuando llegamos nos topamos con Len y Horo horo que al parecer esperan a alguien más cuando nos vieron entrar.

-no piensan ayudarnos-Pirika les mando un mirada de pocos amigos y ellos de inmediato cogieron las cajas.

-esperaban a alguien más- me gano preguntando la señorita Anna

-eh, si creímos que eran Yoh y Hao desde que salieron en la tarde no han vuelto-Len parecía preocupado, lo cual era muy raro en el o eso intentaba aparentar

-de seguro escaparon al bosque-Anna le quito importancia al asunto-solo busquen su Furyuko, y sabrán donde están.

-ese es el problema-Horo horo parecía alterado- por más que lo intentamos no logramos encontrar su Furyuko, y cuando lo sentimos por última vez se sentía muy bajo.

Creo que después de eso todos empezaron a discutir, no lo recuerdo muy bien. Todo a mi alrededor se hizo negro y solo escuchaba un susurro que me decía "Ven, aquí nunca serás capaz de encontrar tu verdadero poder…..solo ven yo te ayudare"

-Tamao-escuche una voz antes de perder el conocimiento

 **o-o-o-o**

espero que les haya gustado este capitulo


	3. Chapter 3

los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen

perdón por cualquier falta de ortografía

 **o-o-o-o**

 **Desmayo**

Sentía un inmenso dolor en mi cabeza, mis extremidades estaban entumecidas. Todo estaba oscuro cuando logre abrir mis ojos, sentí una ligera brisa en mis oídos, regrese mi vista al cielo a penas iluminado por una cuantas estrellas que empezaban aparecer. Una noche sin luna. sin ese astro que brindaba consuelo y luz cuando las personas se perdían en la oscuridad de la noche.

-creo que es por aquí-escuche el sonido de pasos acercarse

-déjalo, mejor volvamos que ya es de noche- esas voces...

-vamos nii-san debemos averiguar que fue ese extraño furyuko

no me cabía duda eran el odiosa de Hao y mi amado Yoh los que hablaban

Intente pararme, pero no podía algo me retenía, una sensación de tristeza mezclada con impotencia y una esencia que parecía familiar que no sentía hace muchos años.

-Tamao ¿que haces aquí? -en cuanto vi sus ojos, eso hermosos ojos ,marrones que me hipnotizan haciendo que olvide todo, intente hablarle sin embargo ningún sonido salí de mi boca-¿que fue lo que te paso?

no sabia a que se refería y su expresión de angustia hacia que me confundiera mas. empece a sentir un intenso dolor en la boca de mi estomago

-esto es grave-vaya el gran Hao decía esos aunque sus palabra hicieron que e angustie. El nunca se preocuparía por mi- Yoh hay que llevarla a la mansión pronto

-claro, pero primero-se empezó a sacar su camisa y no pude evitar sonrojarme gracias a la oscuridad no lo notaron-hay que evitar que pierda más sangre

-esto ayudara- fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de perder el conocimiento

oooooo

Sentí los dediles rayos del sol en mi cara puse mi mano para taparlos. Estaba en mi alcoba, no pude evitar suspirar al parecer todo fue un sueño. Abrí lentamente mis parpados con algo de pereza. Intente levantarme ya que tengo responsabilidades las cuales debo cumplir, pero un fuerte dolor en mi caja torácica me lo hizo difícil.

-se puede-es cuche una voz familiar del otro lado de la puerta

-adelante Jeanne

-vaya me alegra que te hayas despertado-entro con una bandeja de plata en los brazos- nos diste un buen susto ayer: primero te desmayas en la entrada de la mansión y despumes Yoh y Hao te trajeron con una herida grave diciendo que te encontraron en el bosque así

-...¿que fue lo que me paso?-con esto ya estoy segura que no fue un sueño

-...bueno llegamos a la mansión Len y Horo horo nos informaron que Hao y Yoh aun no llegaban y cuando intentamos rastrearlos no encontramos su furyuku, después te desmayaste supusimos que por el cansancio ya que tenias ojera; te llevamos a tu habitación para que descansaras. Horas después llegaron Hao y Yoh cargándote inconsciente y con una gran cantidad de sangre y furyuku perdido. Fausto te reviso, por cierto el y Ryu llegaron una hora antes de que llegaras pero eso no viene al caso, te recomendó reposo para que tu herida se cerrara por completo.

Un recuerdo muy bago paso por mi mente veo a un espíritu en medio del bosque

-y bien ¿qué fue lo que paso?-Jeanne me miro inquisitoramente

-..no lo recuerdo-no estoy segura que ese recuerdo sea real, tal vez solo es una alucinación mía.

Jeanne suspiro resignada, eso significa que ya no hará mas preguntas- descansa yo me encargare de cuidar la mansión mientras te recuperas

-¿que hay de los demás?- no sentía su presencia en toda la casa

-los señores Asakura salieron en la mañana; los muchachos, Anna, Jun y Pirika fueron a Tokio a recibir a Lyserg y Chocolove que llegaron hoy por sorpresa, dijeron que volverían en la noche - me sonrió antes de salir de mi alcoba

-conque Lyserg y Chocolove vendrán-suspire

Hace mucho que no los veía, pero se suponía que vendrían en una semana más, debe ser porque quieren pasar mas tiempo con Yoh. Como quiera que no fuera así, pensándolo bien ellos le tienen miedo a Anna por su forma de ser pero le tienen mucha estima al mi querido Yoh, de hecho Lyserg los invito a Inglaterra una temporada pero cierta rubia no les dejo ir. Lo bueno de su llegada es que podre reír de los chiste de Chocolove, aun no entiendo por que siempre lo golpean cuando los cuenta si son muy buenos.

Intentare conciliar el sueños un poco el sueño, debo descansar para las cosas que están por venir.

ooooo

Ya era al rededor de loas siete de la noche, la verdad desearía dormir un poco más preo con los ruidos que vienen de la sala no me lo facilitan.

-ya te he dicho que no me digas _tiburon-ese_ de seguro fue Len

-y yo te he dicho que no me digas _palo de escoba_ \- Horo horo y el siempre pelean

-jjijiji se nota que están muy emocionados

-las cosas no han cambiado nada, siguen igual muchachos

-la gran diferencia es que nuestro Yoh se casa con Anna Banana

Supongo que tendré que salir, debo recibirlos como aprendiz de la familia que soy.

-"eh..que extraño ya no siento dolor, je Fausto es muy bueno"-pensé antes de cambiarme de ropa para salir a recibir a las nuevas visitas

En cinco minutos ya estaba vestida con mi kimono hace mucho que no lo usaba. Me dirigí a la cocina donde estaban todas las chicas conversando

-ellos nunca cambian-Jun estaba mas feliz de lo normal

-siempre armando relajo-Anna como siempre de mal humor, ¿que le cuesta sonreír de vez en cuando?

-vamos Anna todos somos amigos-intento cambiarle el genio Pirika

-que sean amigos de Yoh no significa que sean mis amigos

-pero vas a casarte con Yoh así que tendrás que acostumbrarte a ellos- Jeane era la única que estaba al tanto de la comida

-la señorita Jeanne tiene razón, señorita Anna no esta aunque sea un poco alegre por que el joven Yoh se reúna con sus amigos- mi tona era dulce y comprensible como siempre, que falsa.

-no, si ellos piensan que se los dejare pasar están muy equivocados

-dales al menos esta noche, mañana si quieres los pones a trabajar-Jun siempre tan comprensiva

-..esta bien-acepto de mala gana

-empezare a preparar unos aperitivos-sonreí, me encanta cocinar y no lo hago mal- me permite ayudarla señorita Jeanne

-claro, no vendría mal otro par de manos-sonrió

 **o-o-o-o-o**

espero que les haya gustado este capitulo


	4. Chapter 4

**los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen**

 **o-o-o-o-o-o**

todo saldrá bien...verdad?

 **Fiesta**

Estoy en mi habitación muy arrepentir y humilla después de lo que paso ya que termine cometiendo un grave error como cuando navegas por un río antes de caer por la cascada.

Con la Jeanne terminamos de hacer unos aperitivos, los acomodamos en una bandeja. Salimos en dirección a la sala donde se escuchaba el típico ruido de las reuniones entre amigos. Recuerdo cuando teníamos 13 años siempre era o mismo: comida volando peleas risa, charlas, una que otra vajilla rota...los gritos de la señorita Anna, (que nunca podían faltar); en fin no han cambiando nada en todos estos 5 años... que melancolía me da el recordar esos tiempos.

-muchachos trajimos bocadillo- Jeanne se gano la atención de todos

-Hurraaaa, COMIDA-grito Horo horo y casi se lanza encima de ambas, de no haber sido por la intervención de Len

-deja de ser tan escandaloso-le reclamo

-ustedes nunca cambiaran-sonrió Jun

-parece como si nunca nos hubiésemos separado- dijo Lyserg

-el tiempo es lo de menos cuando se trata de divertirse- alzo un puño en alto Chocolove

-bien dicho-lo apoyo Pirika- que empiece la FIESTA

Todos la miramos con extrañase, aunque cuando se trata de Pirika no podríamos verla de otra manera. Pirika suspiro y se paro, prendió el estéreo que había en la habitación y dijo- ¡es momento de celebrara el primer encuentro que tenemos después de que terminara el Torneo de Shamanes!

Suspire mentalmente era increíble que todos la aceptaran con su forma de ser tan extraña, no logro comprender porque ella que no se esfuerza en nada y tenga todo lo que necesita y el momento que lo quiere.

-ya que- se le unieron la mayoría.

-mientras no hagan mucho ruido-Anna se dio media vuelta- iré a mi habitación, mas es vale que no hagan un escándalo, porque o sino no pasaran un día mas en esta casa- siempre tan considerada.

-si Anna-respondieron todos al unísono

Después que la arpía en forma humana se fue todo no marcho del todo bien...

Primero el joven Hao trajo una botella de sake alegando que era solo una y que no nos caería mal...

-Vamos , después yo me encargo de limpiar después- intentaba convencer que abramos la botella

-no es mala idea- Pirika le quito el objeto, la abrió y la sirvió en diferentes vasos. Cogió uno de ellos y lo bebió- vamos que daño puede hacernos solo es una botella para- empezó a contar con los dedos-...nuuueve? -no se si fue una pregunta

\- claro que no- le arrebato la botella su hermano- estas muy chiquita para beber

-hermano, ya soy grande pronto cumpliré 18, no necesito que me cuides-intento quitarle la botella

-ya basta- los paro a ambos Jun, haciendo de hermana mayor como siempre- de castigo ninguno beberá nada el resto de la noche

-QUEEEEEEEE -gritaron ambos hermanos actúan como niños cuando se les quita un dulce

-vamos no es para tanto- dijo Jeanne cogiendo uno de los vasos que habían servido- déjalos, la noche es joven no les parece- sonrió mientras bebía el contenido de su copa

-señorita Jeanne- le reclame, ya que se suponía que el sake era para después de la boda

-es verdad -sonrió- no es nada de malo, a demás si nos acabamos el sake compraremos mas después

-tiene sentido -dijo Chocolove- vamos chicos no tiene nada de malo

Con Jeanne y Hao convenciendo a todos no tardaron en aceptar en tomar una copa que rápidamente aumentaba. Los únicos sobrios eran Len, Lyserg, Yoh y yo.

-vamos hermanito toma solo es una copita- Hao no desistía

-no gracia

-LEEEEEn- lo llamaba Pirika junto con Jeanne- ven unetenos jejeje

-no gracias

-cuando volverá Jun- pregunto Horo horo con la vista hacia una planta- tu eres la única que me entiende

Segundo bebieron al rededor de tres botellas cada uno y ya estaban mas que borrachos y para rematar Jun fue a comprar mas.

-vamosh.. que todavía falta musho para que amaneshca- recordatorio esconder el sake la próxima vez...ya que no son ni las 11 y ya están así.

-mejor déjenlo- intento quitarles la botella Len

-el joven Len tiene razón- estaba decidida a quitarles esas botella, cuando por un error tropecé y caí en medio de Pirika y Jeanne... mi peor error en esa noche

-vaya vaya vaya- reía Pirika cogiendo la botella- me ayudas Jeanne- le sonrió

Ambas me agarraron y abrieron mi boca para poner todo el contenido de la botella

-dejen a Tamao-me tire para atrás por falta de aire

-pero Lyserg si ella si quería pero no lo admitía- se le acerco coquetamente Jeanne y Pirika

-si claro- les respondió con ironía mientras me ayudaba, regrese mi vista atrás..al parecer Len corrió la misma suerte que yo. Me siento con una extraña energía y ganas de gritar.

-muchachos mejor lo dejan ahí por hoy no- creo que es mi imaginación pero veo una chica que me ayuda a levantarme

-vamos Yoh si la fiesta recién comienza- entro Jun con muchas mas botellas de sake

-Jun por favor no creo que sea conveniente- intento convencerla la chica de pelo verde que esta junto a mi...creo que es

-Lyserg- lo llamo Len- déjalos sabess que nunca te harán caso- estaba un poco desorbitado o eso creo- y mejor unetenos a la fieshta

-tu tambien- dijeron Yoh y Lyserg al unisono

-hip desde cuando esta esta chica con nosotros...joven Yoh- señale a la chica de antes

-Tamao yo no soy una chica- dijo con una gotita en las sien

-no te preocupes... el hecho que seas plana no tiene nada que ver conque seas o no una chica

-Tamao tiene musha razón- me apoyo Pirika con una botella en su mano izquierda

-ven mejor unetenos chica y disfruta de esta pequeña fiesta- la motivaba Jeanne

-VAMOS -grito Jun dejandonos a todos casi sordos

-tranquila vieja que no cunda el panicoooo... contrala un poco tu timble que nosh dejarash shordos sshi vuelve a glitar -dijo Chocolove

-a donde vash Jun- pregunto Hao

-a mmmmmm no lo se- respondió esta

-creo que ya es suficiente- dijo la chica de pelo verde- ya todos traigan esas botellas y vayan a dormir

-porque chica si esto recién empieza- protesto Pirika o era Horo horo mmmmm

-si esho esho... eshtash celosha- pregunto Jeane con un tono de voz muy agudo que hizo que todos nos tapáramos los oídos

-por que debería estar celoso- esa chica nueva tiene crisis de identidad

-no hablaban con vosh chica... bueno tal vez lo primero... lo segundo va contra Tamao

-a mi?

si señorita Tamao dinosh la verdad sobre tus sentimientos- Jun estaba sobre mi

\- chicas basta- las detuvo..

-Yoh-protestaron las dos, porque las detuvo

-ya estuvo bueno de tanta bebida si siguen así Anna despertara y nos golpeara a todos

-que mas da- respondí con algo de enojo

y Tercero para rematar tuvo que aparecer la señorita

-Resulta Tamao que yo soy LA FUTURA MUJER DE ESTA CASA-se escucho la voz de la odiosa de Anna en el salón, todos al escucharla se quedaron frios y atentos como si no estuvieran ebrios.. si ella nos descubre no viviremos para contarlo

-no mereces serlo

Las miradas atónitas que todos me dieron no hicieron que me acobardara... ya estoy harta de ella y no soportare mucho mas

-y tu crees merecerlo- su mirada desafiante en este momento me dio mas valor... extraño

-..yo..yo- mis ojos amenazan con dejar salir lagrimas de ellos asi que baje mi cabeza-..tuve que esforzarme para que la familia Asakura me tomara en cuenta- levante mi rostro lleno de ira y mantenía mis puños apretados- y TU SOLO TUVISTE QUE APARECER! ¡NO ERES MAS QUE UNA ENTROMETIDA QUE NUNCA SABRA LO QUE ES SUFRIR! TE ODIOO!

Después sentí un intenso en mi mejilla derecha, lleve mi mano hasta ella

-tu no conoces el infierno- me respondio con su cara llena de ira

-..se equivoca... jamas he salido de el

 **o-o-o-o-o**

espero que les haya gustado

gracias por leer mi fic


	5. Chapter 5

los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen

 **o-o-o-o-o**

-tu no conoces el infierno- me respondió con su cara llena de ira

-..se equivoca... jamas he salido de el

 **¿Inicio...**

-siempre he tenido que cumplir con cientos de obligaciones para que se me vuelva a notar en cambio usted a tenido TODO lo que siempre a querido solo por poseer el reishi, nunca tuvo que esforzarse por nada. NO TIENE Idea de lo que es sacrificarse para que otros cumplan sus sueños. ES UNA EGOÍSTA QUE SOLO PIENSE EN USTED-le grite llena de ira

después sentí mucho dolor en mi mejilla izquierda a causa de su cachetada

-Tamao- su voz sonó algo ¿compresiva?- estas muy ebria ven te llevar a tu cuarto

Fue así como llegue a mi alcoba de verdad estaba ebria pero lo que le dije no fue efecto del alcohol. todavía me pregunto porque dije que _me vuelvan a notar_ ellos nunca me notaron, están inútil fingir ser alguien que nunca fui.

regreso mi vista a mi ventana me asusto un poco porque hay un espíritu en ella uno de apariencia demoníaca.

-he venido por ti Tamao Tamamura

o-o-o Anna pov o-o-o-o

Al fin terminamos de llevar a los borrachos de los amigos de Yoh a sus cuartos. Enserio no se de donde saco paciencia para soportarlos debí mandarlos de esta casa en ese mismo momento.

-no me vuelva a pedir un favor me oíste-

-lo siento Anita si quieres mañana los puedes mandar pero hoy déjalos que se queden por favor- odio ver su cara de cachorro porque hace que consiga lo que quiere

\- tu entrenamiento se incrementara- me divierte ver su cara siempre que le digo eso

-gracias por ser tan compresiva- me jala del brazo y me da un corto beso- aunque los demás digan lo contrario

-tonto- sonreí y entre al cuarto que compartíamos

-Anna estas segura que Tamao esta bien- sabia que preguntaría eso

-no lo se lo mejor sera tenerla bajo vigilancia, tal vez lo que paso en la mañana solo fue una advertencia

-.. y si se lo decimos al fin y al cabo termita enterándose

-lo se, es por eso que quiero protegerla. Es una buena chica aunque después de lo de hoy quizá ni ella misma lo crea

-no creo que borrar la memoria de todos cambie las cosas.

-es la única forma de evitar que los tontos de tus amigos se enteren- me acosté el futón

-¿que hay de Lyserg?

-mmmm el inglesito es muy listo se dará cuenta que algo pasa. Pero no hay que temer nos servirá en un futuro mas cercano de lo que espero. Tienes que ayudar a Tamao como le prometiste antes de borrar su memoria

-lo se- se recostó- buenas noches

Quien diría que esta situación llegaría, es un dolor de cabeza tener que leer los pensamientos de Tamao sobretodo estos últimos días que ha estado mas inestable. Tal vez debí hacerle caso a Yoh y dejar un poco mas de margen de tiempo. Lo pasado pasado ahora tengo que ayudar a una amiga que aunque no lo parezca eso somos Tamao y yo somos amigas aunque me odie... porque siempre recordare la época en que no lo hizo.

Poco a poco el sueño me fue venciendo hasta quedarme profundamente dormida.

-Anna despierta- sentía como me movían de un lado a otro abrí lentamente los ojos

-que ocurre - bostece odio que me despierten

-Tamao no esta en su alcoba

-¿como que no esta en su alcoba?- me levante

-no la encuentro y la puerta que da al patio esta abierta

-ve a despertar a el inútil de tu hermano y al ingles

Yoh salio de la habitación. me cambie rápidamente de ropa y salí al patio.

No es posible, debemos darnos prisa si queremos llegar a tiempo, espero que no este muy lejos

Al salir tuve que esperar unos minutos a que Yoh, Hao y Lyserg llegaran

-que sucede Anna-san- pregunto Lyserg algo confundido

-Tamao desapareció necesitaremos de su ayuda para buscarla

-con que el sello se rompió- Hao con sus comentarios, suspire el era el ubico que sabría como ayudarla.

-¿sello?- pregunto Lyserg confundido

-te lo explicare en el camino- Yoh entendía que su amigo estuviera confundido, supongo que debimos decírselo antes- ahora por favor Lyserg trata de encontrarla

El chico ingles no tardo mucho y nos metimos en el bosque que estaba cruzando la cerca.

-ahora si pueden explicarme que esta pasando aquí- es obvio que quiere respuestas

-lo que pasa es que Tamao tiene en su interior una especie de demonio, ella se ofreció a retenerlo en su alma cuando eramos niños al ser la mas apta para ello- inicio la explicación Yoh como olvidar ese época cuando los tres eramos amigos..

 **Fl** _ **ash back**_

-dense prisa- en ese entonces Tamao era muy energética y le encantaba hacer todo tipo de juegos que para nuestra edad y habilidades en ese entonces eran muy peligrosos

-de que hablas Tamao si ya estoy aquí- Yoh era algo serio y distraído (en eso no a cambiado nada), siempre estaba escuchando música en sus cascos naranjas como si no existiera nadie más

-para que tanta carrera?- en cambio yo era mas conservadora y amable, se diría que todos eramos lo opuesto a lo que eramos ahora

-pues... verán-nuestra "raptora" como le decíamos en ese tiempo por sacarnos de los entrenamientos, saco tres tablas para esquiar- es una tortura esperar a que esta colina este repleta de nieve que les parece si esquiamos ahora

-creí que seria algo mas interesante-

-vamos Yoh, ella se esforzó en traer las tablas por lo menos podríamos intentarlo- en ese tiempo ambas estabamos enamoradas de Yoh

-es mejor volver, no quiero otro castigo de parte de mi abuela

Tamao me regreso a ver y ambas empujamos a Yoh en una tabla colina abajo

-buen viaje

 ** _Fin Flash Back_**

Esos recuerdos ahora parecen mas ilusiones, después de el incidente todo cambio. Empece a leer las mentes, Tamao perdió la memoria y nuestros poderes espirituales mutaron por isa decirlo creando diferentes consecuencias en los tres: Tamao ya no podía hacer su antigua posesión de objetos, Yoh perdió casi todo su furyoku, y yo pues se diría que termine por absorber los poderes de ambos

-estas seguro que es por aquí-pregunto Yoh a su amigo

-si no tengo duda

-se los dije tenían que renovar ese sello- el baka de mi futuro cuñado siempre con su palabra de aliento

-eso ya no importa, démonos prisa

 **o-o-o-o-o**

gracias por leer mi fic


	6. Chapter 6

Los presonajes de Shaman King no me pretenecen

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 **Recuerdo**

la diferencia en vivir y morir es muy simple, que en la una es la consecuencia de la otra y es imposible escapar de ella.

caminaba por el bosque, no sabia el rumbo pero realmente eso es importante. solo veia varios arboles que parecían moverse para que pudiera avanzar entre ellos siento un extraña presencia en frente pero no la veo. intento no caer en el camino puesto que la cabeza me sigue dando vueltas por la resaca, supongo qu ela presencia que siento podría ser un efecto de eso. una simple ilucion.

 _-te encuentras bien-esa voz_

 _-si no es nada grave- que es todo esto_

 _-deberías de tener mas cuidad Tamamura- ¿Yoh?_

 _-vamos Tamao levántate-¿Ana?_

 _-claro, eso fue muy emocionante hay hacerlo de nuevo-esa es mi voz_

 _-no, debemos volver a nuestros entrenamientos-Yoh queriendo ir a un entrenamiento, que esta pasando_

 _-vamos sera divertido_

 _-no perdemos nada, tus abuelos no volverán hasta la noche-Anna esta apoyandome_

 _-deberían dejar los juegos para después, ya hemos perdido suficiente tiempo_

 _Mi cuerpo se movio sin que lo pudiera ciotrolar es como si solo pudiera observar, una de mis manos cogio los audifonos de Yoh y seguidamente empece a correr_

 _-espera, adonde crees que vas- empezo a seguirme no muy contento_

 _-a que no me logras alcanzar_

 _-Tamao, Yoh; espérenme- Anna hacia su mejor esfuerzo para alcanzarnos_

 _-Tamamura entrégame mis audifonos- no recuerdo que Yoh se molestara asi con alguien, hizo una secuencia de moviemientos con sus manos- espiritus hoja atrapenla_

 _-eso es trampa-mi cuerpo volvió a moverse creando unas pequeñas posesiones parecido a los espíritus hojas pero en color amarillo- espíritus de las flores_

 _-¡chicos cuidado!-grito Anna_

 _Pero fue muy tarde ambos empezamos a derrapar por un barranco, que estaba en medio del camino_

 _-devuelmelos- Yoh mantenia el equilibrio al mismo tiempo que intentaba quitarme los cascos_

 _-si no fueras tan aburrido te los daria- me sorprende la facilidad que tiene mi cuerpo para mantener el equilibrio_

 _llegamos a el final de la ladera sin un solo raguño ni un poco de nieve_

 _-Tamamura habló en serio- jamas vi a Yoh tan ¿serio?y su mirada era amenazante_

 _sin embargo Anna que recien estaba bajando la colina choco contra el haciendo caer, ambos estaban tirados sobre la nieve, Anna abrazandolo, y el alparecer confundido._

 _-que fue eso_

 _Pude sentir como mi cuerpo se contraia, y mis puños se paretaban ligeremente. esta sencion siempre la e sentido pero ahora era con mas intensidad...los celso y la ira de no poder hacer nada...jamas intetnte hacerlo._

 _Anna abrio, los ojos despues de un momento y rapidamente se separaro...acoso esta sonrojada, vaya esto no es algo que se vea todos los dias. en cambio Yoh se lo nota algo molesto o eso creo ya que su cara esta tapada con su cabello. mientras siento como en ese moemnto podria golpear a Anna, siento como mis labios forman un pequeña curvatura llena de ironia._

 _-lo siento Yoh no era mi intencion- Anna estaba super nerviosa- te prometo que no volvera a pasar- agitaba las manos y movien su cabeza hacia todas las direcciones_

 _-vaya que picara nos saliste- mi voz tenia cierta ira pero tambien una tono de alegria_

 _-nada de eso, Tamao deja de decir tonteria_

 _-jajajaj- ambas regresamos a ver a Yoh quien no dejaba de reir- olvila Anna no hay problema, admeas te debo dar las gracias- sonrio con satisfaccion al mismo tiempo que se paraba, al parecer vio que nosotros estabamos muy confundidas- gracias a ti logre recuperarlos- a que momento cogio de vuelta sus cascos- bien si ya dejaste tus juegos Tamao podemos volver._

 _pude sentir una inmensa alegria en todo mi ser, y pude ver que la cara de Anna enamaba la misma sensacion._

 _-es la primera vez que nos llamas por nuestros nombres- senti como todo mi cuerpo volvia a la normalidad- ya era hora_

 _\- eso no importata- se coloco denuevo sus casco en sus hombros- por cierto donde estamos_

 _Los tres recorimos nuestro alrededor con la mirada_

 _-... no lo se nunca he venido por estos lugares- mi voz sonaba algo contrariada_

 _-entonces...eso signficca que estamos perdidos- Anna se paro de la nieve y me miro con cierta molestia_

 _-deberias a prender a pensar mas por donde vas- dijo Yoh_

 _-yo porque_

 _-porque tu fuiste la que empezo con esto, nosotros solo te estabamos siguiendo_

 _-tambien tienen la culpa, pudieron haberce detenido ¿no les parece?_

 _-chicos no peleen- Anna movia las manos para llamar nuestra atencion- que tal si nos volvemos por donde vinimos, antes de que anochesca o la señora Kino regrese a la casa y se de cuenta que no estamos_

de pronto detuve mi andar, ¿donde estoy?. no reconosco nada de lo que me rodea, intento moverme pero mi cuerpo no reacciona es como si estubiera bajo un hechizo, y solo puedo ver todo en segundo plano como si alguien mas ocupara mi cuerpo. De nuevo mis piernas comienzan a moverce, en direccion a lo que parece un cueva no estoy muy segura todo se vuelve borroso

 _-es por aqui... no tengas miedo no pasara nada malo_

o-o-o-o pov Hao -o-o-o

llebamos como media hora buscando a la rosada sin que resultado, ya que llegamos a una parte del bosque en la que todos nuestros poderes espirituales fueron bloqueados eso incluye que ninguno de nuestros espiritus puedo pasar. de hecho no se porque diablos vine con ellos... esto es tedioso y aburrido.

-aun falta mucho para llegar

-por decima vez Hao no lo sabemos, eso paso cuando eramos niños, asi que deja de preguntar de una maldita vez-mi cuñada siempre tan pacifica

-aunque es extraño, dudo que ese dia hayamos caminado tanto-tal como lo sospechaba estamos perdidos

-solo nos queda seguir avanzando, Yoh crees que separandonos encontremos la cueva mas rapido

-no lo creo ese lugar fue creado para perder las almas, si no separamos dudo mucho que algun dia logremos salir de aqui

-la unica alternativa que tenemos segun Anna, es encontrar a la rosada y renovar el sello

-si ese espiritu llega a romper el sello Tamao no podra controlarlo y su poder espiritual no es suficiente como para que sobreviva si lo hace

-entonces

-tenemos llegar lo mas pronto

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Gracias por leer mi fic


	7. Chapter 7

los personajes de shaman king no me pertenecen

 _en letras en cursiva recuerdos_

en "comillas" pensamientos

 **Cambios**

-pov Anna-

al fin llegamos a la condenada cueva, al parecer el unico que esta tranquilo como siempre es Yoh. no logro comprenderlo, ¡como demosnios esta tan tranquilo!, en verdad las personas pueden cambier el paso de ser un chico solitaria a ser una bastante sociable y alegre; yo de ser una timida y conservadora a una fria y calculadora persona y Tamao cambi de ser muy energitica y alegra a tenre miedo de todos los que la rodeaba y volverce mas timida y cerrada... talvez mucha mas que yo.

-Anna estas bien- me pregunto mi prometido cuando entramos en la cueva

-si, demosnos prisa- no quiero admitirlo pero me preocupa Tamao

-tranquila llegaremos a tiempo-sonrio- recuerdo que le hicismo una promesa y la cumpliremos

-no tenemos opcion-sonrei

oooooooooo

cuanto tiempo mas va a tardar todo esto, me estoy cansando de esperar... cuanto a pasado 10 años talvez mas. No puedo creer que no puedan venir mas rapido, ash tienen ide lo que es dejar tu cuerpo en mente, es super aburrido no tienes nada que hacer ni ver, ni siquiera he podido escuchar nada en tooodo este tiempo aunuqe...un momento, llene todo el lugar con mostruos y trampas; aun asi eran trampas de niños cuanto pueden tardar. Pronto sera tarde quiero volver a ser yo o traves estoy harta de esta personalidad tan inestable que tengo que sobrellevar conmigo gracias a ese maldito sello, pero simpre al recordar porque lo hice me siento aliviada y sigo esperando, aunuqe a todos tenemos un limite el cual podemos soportar

 _entraron en la misteriosa cueva que aparentaba estar vacia_

 _-ven les dije que era mala idea venir-nos regañaba Anna_

 _-no hay nada que hacer, volvamos- Yoh no dejaba de verme con desepcion, oye no fue mi culpa se veía interesante. deberia hacer mas caso a las cosa que dicen  
_

 _-no tenemos que seguir buus-no pude continuar porque cai por un hueco que habia en la cueva y me deslice.  
_

 _-estas bien?-pregunto con su voz de niña buena y dulce Anna desde arriba_

 _-si venga aqui hay otro camino_

 _-no tenemos de otra...¿lista?-escuche decir a Yoh y poco despues bajo cargando a Anna en brazos, no pude evitar sentirme celosa por eso pero lo disimule bien, al correr a dentro de la cueva._

 _-vengan por aqui hay camino-les hacia señales con mis manos de forma muy imperactiva, siempre me pongo asi cuando entro en este tipo de lugar... esperando encontrar algo mas.  
_

 _-estas segura que es buena idea- Anna a diferencia siempre esta nerviosa, y preocupada. Pero es muy tranquila y calmada con una sonrisa en su rostro que convina perfectamente con su personalidad tan recervada, es algo que me encanta por eso somos amigas desde que nos conocimos.  
_

 _-deja de preocuparte, recuerda que asi tu vida nunca sera divertida n-n-_

 _-hay diferencia entre: que la sea divertida y que hagas algo suicida-Yoh en cambio es mas serio._

 _Segun el su familia le oculta algo importante y no descansara hasta averiguar que es, ademas de preparce para el Torneo de Shamanes dentro de unos años, no se ¿porque no puede sonreir mas seguido? al igual que Anna ¿que le cuesta confiar_ _ _un poco mas_ de en sus capacidades?, pero talvez si lo fuera ya se le abria confesado a Yoh, como olvidar que ambas confesamor que nos gustaba a la otra, Anna digo que ella esperaria a que el tiempo decidiera, a lo que no tube otra opcion que aceptarlo, es tan tierna que hasta a la señora Kino le cuesta reclamarle algo._

 _-amargado-murmure antes de seguir con nuestro camno explorando la cueva._

 _-dos horas despues-_

 _-ves-dijo Yoh_

 _-deja de remarcarlo-grite exasperada_

 _porque, muy simple habiamos pasado mucho tiempo y que encontramos? nada solo polvo y ratas. y de seguro ya habria oscurecido y si no volviamos pronto nos regañarian por desaparecer toda la tarde._

 _-calmen-hacia seña Anna- tenememos que volver_

 _-claro- pero cuando iba a empezar a caminar em di cuenta de algo_

 _-que sucede- me pregunto Yoh_

 _-¿por donde hay que ir?-pregunte saia que era lo que venia a si que tape mis oidos_

 _-¡QUE!- Ana tiene una garganta muy fuerte_

 _-debes de estar bromeando- si Yoh estoy broneando solo para ver sus cara_

 _-claro que no_

 _Anna tenia una cara de miedo, Yoh se puso una camano en su cabeza acariciendo su sien mietras decia coasa que no entendia y yo estaba con una sonrisa nerviosa. ya que sabia que esa era la ultima vez que saliamos, ya que simepre que lo hacemos nos pasa algo por el estilo._

 _-suficiente, espiritus hojas- intento invocar a su espeiritus, claro de esa forma podran encontrar la salida. Vi como fruncia el seño_

 _-que sucede-pregunto Anna_

 _-no puedo llamar a los espiritus-suspiro_

 _-es mi turno- no hay nada mejor que molestar al chico que te gusta haciendo algo que el no, intente invocar mis espiritus pero nada_

 _-ja siempre intentaras hacerlo_

 _-esperen- detuvo una evidente pelea Anna- miren ahi- señalo una luz que pareci ser por donde llegamos_

 _eso fue lo que creimos_

ooooooo pov Lyserg oooooooo

desde que entramos a esta cueva hemos destruido al rededor de unas 35 trampas y segun Yoh y Anna recien hemos pasado de la entrada, no tengo idea de lo que pasa, a que se refieren con lo "del sello" o que deven de "renovarlo", Yoh esta serio, de hecho crei que nunca lo volveria a ver asi y Anna se vuelve cada ves mas ¿nerviosa y temerosa? y no son los unicos el que se cree el rey del mundo tambien a cambiado no esta relajado y con su sonrisa ironica sino con esta calmado y tranquilo y al parecer yo tambien estoy siendo mas optimista y diria que de cierta forma mandon, esto mientras mas nos acercamos a donde sea que nos estemos dirigiendo, estamos cambiando o volviendo a lo que soliamos ser

ooooooooooo

alfin uedo sentir otra presencia en este lugar que no sea la de ese maldito espiritua, demoio escencia endemoniada o como sea. Se que estan cerca, una parte de mi quiere que se den prisa y otra espera que nunca lo hagan, tengo miedo de que todo haya cambiado desde la ultima vez, y si...nunca vuelve aa hacer como antes o peor aun..

 _si no lo logran_

no no debo pensar en eso, ellos lo logran y todo volvera hacer como cuando niños, sol tengo que ser paciente... y no dejarme dominar.

-"que tan segura estas"- odio su odiosa voz- " tu reeplazo nunca a sido como tu" "que te hace pensar que todo sera como antes" "crees que ellos no continuaron con sus vidas" "te apuesto que hace poco te recordaron" "ellos no quieren salvarte"

-CALLATE, ellos no harian algo asi

-"que tan segura estas" " sui realmente te quieren ayudarte porque tardaron tanto"- no deja de dar vueltas al rededor de mi como odio esta malditas cadenas que me atan a el, siempre teniendo como unica compania a esta escencia que solo quiere mi cuerpo para poder destruir a Yoh y Anna y depeus quien sabe que podra hacer

-no caere en tus trucos, s muy bien porue lo hiciero...10 años..."10 años par que este lo suficientemente debil como para destruirte, pero si fallamos estoy segura que ni nuestras almas podran salvarce"- respiro profunamente tengo que estar calmada para lo que esta por comenzar..una vez mas.


	8. Chapter 8

los personajes de shaman king no me pertenecen

o-o-o-oo-

 **Vuelvo a ser yo**

oooo Pov Yoh ooo

Ya falta poco estoy más que seguro que Tamao está cerca de aquí, puedo sentir su presencia y la de ese fastidioso espíritu, que espero que ya este feliz. No solo le ha quitado más de 10 años a Tamo sino que la ha convertido en una persona que no se vale de sí misma, me molesta verla así y recodar que era tan alegre y divertida cuando niños. En cuanto le ponga las manos encima va a ver, esta vez me asegurare determinar con el ara que no vuelva hacer de las suyas de nuevo.

-Yoh-

-que sucede

-estas bien- se me olvida que la antigua Anna era más intuitiva

-sí, solo que…

-no te preocupes la salvaremos y vera que muchas cosas han cambiado -sonrió de una forma tan tierna y dulce que casi olvido par aunque venimos, por suerte nos adelantamos un poco de Hao y Lyserg

-lo sé, por eso hay que darnos prisa osino no llegaremos a tiempo para la ceremonia de mañana- y que mejor que celebrarla con nuestra mejor amiga-

-y muy renovada de seguro los demas no la reconoceran, ella siempre ha siod tan lindo, entil y enregetica, en cmabio yo.. no entiendo por que me elegiste a mi

-muy facil, por eres tu a la que amo y no solo a una de tus facetas si a todos me encanta tu forma de ser aaunque aveces de un poco de miedo, pero tu eres tu, mi anita querida y futura esposa- no se proque pero termine perdidamente enamorado de Anna desde niños, es verda lo que dice Anna en un principio iba a ser Tamao mi prometida pero yo la elegi a ella y no me arrepiento- bien sigamos tenemos que rescatarla

ooooo

Siento sus presencias tan cerca, estan en esta sala espero que me encuentren, Yoh no pierdas el control por favro, Anna no tengas miedo y sobre todo debo estar tranquila el momento llego, debo admitir que estoy nerviosa pero eso no quieta el hehco que estoy emocionada, al fn recuperare mi cuerpo, al fin volvere a ser yo...

Tranquila respira y recuerda, que muchas coasa han cambido y que pase lo que pase ya no hay marcha a tras no dejes que esos malos presentimientos te venza tu puedes lograrlo, y por fin podre volver a brazar a Anna y a Yoh como lo neceto, al menos pasar un rato juntos. como en los viejos tiempo

oooo narración-ooo

la cueva estaba totalmente vacia habia polvo, mucho polvo entodo el lugar de hecho parecia como un cuarto abandonado. habia una msa a un lado con algunos liubro tirados al rededor o sobre esta en el centro de la cueva habia 7 piedras colocada alrededor de lo que parecia una especie de jarron hecho de barro sobre una serie de grabados hechos en piedra.

-este es el lugar-dijo Yoh

-es mas rustico de lo que esperaba-dijo Hao soplando el polvo de uno de los libro- aunque hay que admitir que son buenos libros

-Hao no es momento para tus chistes-se molesto Lyserg

-dejalo, vas a enojarte en vano-dijo anna acercandoce alas siete piedras

-bien empecemos con estad-dijo Yoh mientras tranferia su poder espiritual-hay que hacer lo mismo con las otras seis

-okey-dijeron Lyserg y Hao haciendo el mismo proceso

-Anna cuando te de la señal levanta el jarron-

-listo

-uno, dos tres, ahora-Yoh creo una especie de barrera al mismo tiempo que Anna retiraba el jarron, poco despues una especia de plataforma bajo en donde estaba el cuerpo de Tamao

-ahora viene lo dificil-murmuro Anna sacandoce su rosario

-por fin una batalla, estube esperando por esto mucho tiempo-dijo Hao

-recuerden todo lo que diga esta Tamao no es verdad deben de atacarla hasta dejarla sin poder espiritual, una vez que esto pase el espiritu saldra de su cuerdo y podre sellarlo en este jarron como en un principio-dijo Anna cargando en uno de sus brazos el recipiente- ¿listos?- los tres asintieron- anulacion-

ooooooo

puedo sentirlo, ese es el poder espiritual de Yoh, pero no reconosco lso otros dos, que extraño. Anna esta por comenzar

 _Anulacion_

siento un ligero dolor en mi pecho quiero moverme pero no puedo todabia tengo las cadenas sobre mi, es momento de hacer mi parte

 _Separcion_

-puedo sentir como una parte de mi se va aunque ralmente no soy yo solo que ha pasado tanto tiempo que ya me he acostumbrado a sentirlo dentro de mi. aun es muy oscuro, es un lugar cerrado estoy dentro de esa urna estoy segura que escucho gritos, se que no deberia pero quiero ver, no pasara nada. con todo mi consentracion logro hacer una vista panoramica de la pelea.

al parecer adquirio mi cuerpo como recipiente pero sigue emanando toda esa esecenia negra que hace parecer una sombra, distingo a Anna que esta soteniendo esta urna ... ¡hay dos YOhs esoe s imposible no, el uno con el pelo corto y otro con el pelo largo, okey al parecer si me perdi de mucho en estos años, ademas de una chica?... o no es un chico de pelo verde, de espaldas por una milesima de segundo parecia chica, vaya al parecer debe ser un amigo de Yoh por que de Anna lo dudo si su personalidad se invirtio.. si debe ser de Yoh.

Al parecer ya temrinaron, jeje un juego de niños al parecer con sus nuevos poderes, me alegre mucho el ver su mejoria al parecer el tiempo no ha pasado en vano

-llego el moemnto- esa es Anna, no me cabe duda- _okyo_

todo termino en este moemnto siento como mi alma regresa al lugar que le correponde en mi fin puedo cerrar mis ojos en paz.

ooooooooo

cuanto tiempo llebo dormida unas horas dias?

no lo se ni me importa, abro lentamente mis ojos y me sorprendo al estar en el mismo lugar donde todo comenzo..esa espantosa cueva

-Tamao-no puede saber quien era solo sentia un par de brazos abrazarme fuertemente- que alegria verte de nuevo

-Yoh- exclame algo asustada y sonrojada apartandolo de mi- }¡¿pero que rayos te ocuerre?!- mi cara debe estar mas roja que un tomate

-si, no esta bien que hagas las cosa solo por impulso-le pego un zape Anna,. un momento ¡ANA! desde cuando ella hace eso, si nisiquera poodia hablar cuando estaba cerca de el

-jiji lo siento

-te encuentras bien Tamao- que lindo es este chico de cabellera verde, me ofrecio su mano y con algo de dudo la tome, creo que su nombre era Lyserg, vaya al menos tengo algunos recuerdos de todo este tiempo

-si gracias- me ayudo a pararme pero casi vuelvo a caer al ver a aalguoien oidentico a Yoh enfrente mio

-vaya al menos la rosadita antes rera menos confiada-sonnrio con ironia,

-no te preocupes es el hermno gemelo de Yoh-me hablo Anna poniendo una mano en mi hombro- tennemos que contarte muchas cosas

-si sis muy bonito, pero debemos darnos prisa la ceremonia debe estar por comenzar y ustedes siguen aqui-hablo de nuevo el clon de Yoh, creo que se le decian Hao, no importa porque empezo a salir de la cueva

-ya lo sabemos nii-sa-sonrio siguiendolo junto con Lyserg

-¿ceremonia?-pregunte a Anna que era la unica que me habia esperado y caminaba muy tranuqilamente

-eh?.. bueno- esta tan nerviosa esta es la Anna que conosco- Yoh y.. yo pues... nos vamos a casar-sonrio de manera timida se tan adorable

un momento

-¡QUE!


End file.
